This invention relates to an assembly for removing water from the bilge of a watercraft and, more particularly, to an assembly that removes water from the bilge of a watercraft and prevents water from entering the bilge through the water removal assembly.
Most types of watercraft include a separator or bulkhead for separating an engine compartment and bilge of a watercraft from a propulsion unit that the engine drives. The separator is often provided with seals where a propeller shaft intersects the separator. The separator and seals are designed to prevent water from entering the engine compartment and bilge and interfering with the performance of the watercraft. Unfortunately, water tends to find its way into the bilge, regardless of the separator and sealing arrangement provided. Thus, many watercraft are provided with a pumping arrangement for pumping water out of the engine compartment.
A mechanical pump is not needed if water is removed from the engine compartment and introduced by a venturi pump formed by a jet propulsion unit. The impeller draws water through the jet propulsion unit and discharges the water through a discharge nozzle. By transferring water from the engine compartment and introducing it at an appropriate point in the jet unit, a vacuum is created, and the negative pressure formed therefrom creates a pressure difference so that water flows from an area of high pressure in the engine compartment to this area of lower pressure, eliminating the need for a mechanical pump.
A problem with these water removal assemblies is that instead of removing water as designed, sometimes these water removal assemblies provide a means for allowing water to enter the bilge. This may occur if conditions create a syphoning effect so that water is suctioned into the engine compartment or when a reverse-thrust bucket is engaged for reversing the direction of the watercraft by reversing the flow of the water discharge so that water may be forced through the water removal assembly and into the engine compartment.
When a reverse-thrust bucket is engaged to reverse or retard movement of the watercraft, the pressure in the jet pump may rise and can result in water flowing back through the water removal system and into the bilge.
It is, thus, an object of the present invention to provide a water removal assembly that has a construction that prevents water from entering the bilge through the water removal assembly. This is done by providing a check valve in the water removal assembly that allows water to be removed from the engine compartment, but prevents water from flowing and/or syphoning into the engine compartment. Along with the check valve, a weep hole in the water removal assembly provides additional protection against syphoning of water into the engine compartment.